In U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,150 issued to Specktor et al, there is disclosed a shim for adjusting camber and toe of a wheel assembly. The shim is provided with notches so that a selected notch may be located against a particular bolt to place the shim at a desired location in the wheel assembly. A series of shims having different tapers are provided. One surface of the shim is provided with indicia for use in selecting the notch that is to be placed against the bolt. Conventional apparatus is used to determine the required camber and toe needed to adjust the wheel assembly. A chart is provided and has values of camber and toe. At the intersection of the measured required and toe, the chart indicates the size of the shim to be used and the notch that is to be placed against the bolt. In column 6, lines 32 to 34, the Specktor et al patent states that if one shim does not adjust the camber and toe the desired amount, two shims can be used in combination. However, the Specktor et al patent does not explain how to use the two shims in combination. Canadian Patent No. 1,226,128 issued to Johnson also discloses two shims but offers no explanation of how they are to be used. Also, there are no indicia on the shims in Johnson. There is no disclosure in Specktor et al or Johnson of any means for joining the two shims together. In the use of the apparatus in Specktor et al, it would appear that after the first shim was applied, the chart would again be consulted to determine the size of the second shim and the notch to be placed against the bolt. Therefore, there would be no cooperation between the indicia on the first shim and the indicia on the second shim.